XMen: GenetiX
by IceyLink
Summary: This is the event that reveals Xavier's biggest secret and will change everything you knew or thought you knew about the leader of the X-Men and the world of mutants. Issue Six is Posted. Series Completed.
1. Disclaimer

**X-Men: GenetiX**

**Disclaimer:**

These issues are a work of fiction based partly on characters owned by Marvel Entertainment Ltd. These stories are not to be used for commercial gain, and are purely for entertainment purposes only.

This is a limited series that affects all tittles and the world of mutants and the X-Men.


	2. GenetiX Issue One

**X-Men: GenetiX**

**Issue #1**

_**Unknown Pocket of Space**_

"The time for judgment is at hand, Benjamin Xavier," a giant robot looking creature said as it looked down at the bald man chained to the floor.

"Please, do what you want to me but leave the others alone," Charles Xavier said as he looked up at the twenty beings that surrounded him in a big circle.

Charles was surprised to see them. He had been certain that he and the others had destroyed them after they had altered the Totems and stolen their power. His best friend Erik Eisenhardt had protested, saying that they had all done enough. They had created potentially the futures most powerful new race of homosuperiors. Mutants as they would be called. Then there were those like Shaw and En Sabah Nur who said that they could all become like gods with this kind of power and they shouldn't just throw it away. Charles didn't know what to do. They all agreed that these beings had to be destroyed, but did their power have to go with them?

His other best friend, and secret confidant, Gene Grey suggested they could alter and harness this power into Totems taking it away from the Celestial owners. Each of them would be responsible for their own Totem and if anyone began to become corrupt they would answer to all of them. Xavier saw this as a way not to fully give up such power and to make Grey happy he agreed and the Totems were altered and that was soon the end of these beings, or so he had thought. He knew what they did was wrong, but despite the bad seeds, in the end a lot of good had come out of it. A lot of good and powerful mutants that had been born to save the world over and over again.

"We offered your race a gift and with your greed you stole what was not yours. That power is ours and not meant for you to try and play gods," one of the being said.

"We want our power back and you all must pay," said the being that had posed as Jean and accused him for the destruction of its Totem. ****See Sensation X-Men #27 & 29****

"You are right and we were wrong. We should never have stolen your powers. That is why I destroyed the Totems and mind wiped everyone so this power would no longer be abused and for all those involved, they are all dead but me," Xavier cried.

"I can see into your mind. We may not have our powers but you posse mine so I can tell you lie. You never truly destroyed the Totems. You kept the pieces hidden away until the day you could learn to put them together and use them all for your own devise. Unfortunately, two Totems had been stolen, the Phoenix & the Beast," one of the Celestial beings said looking at Xavier.

"Unfortunately, the Totem of the Phoenix had not only had its powers turned into an actual life form but the Totem was recreated and destroyed (**in X-Calibur #11**) leaving me like this," the only small Celestial said.

"Even if I gave you the Totems back, they are broken and the power gone from them," Xavier said.

"Yes, but we can reconstruct them and use them as you did on us," one of the other beings said.

"Yes, brother, you are right. As I see into this one, our power has been genetically enhanced and passed down the generations. We will just have to tear it from the children as their fore fathers and Benjamin Xavier had done to us," the Celestial connected to Xavier said as he glared down at the Earthling.

"But it will only work if we have the purest of them," another Celestial being added.

"No, that will kill them," Charles pleaded wishing that those today would not be punished for what they did all those hundreds of years ago.

"We must act immediately. Use this thief as an anchor and connection to Earth, the Totems and our powers and bring every being genetically connected here so we may take back what was once ours," the Celestial being commanded as Xavier cried out in protest.

"We may not have our powers but we still have technology at our disposal," another of the Celestial beings said as it touched a button and large see trough cells rose from the ground until Charles was in the center of twenty holding cells.

Each cell sat directly under one of the Celestial beings. Charles could see into the cell and it appeared that they were very large and could hold a numerous amount of people. On the front of each cell was a crest that represented each of the Celestial beings. It mirrored the look of the totems that had been created to harness the power of each being. A unique power that each one of them had possessed. As he looked at each one he knew immediately what power the totem represented and which member of the Celestia Majestic it belonged too.

"Please, a beg of you," Charles pleased again.

"You wish us to show you mercy when you gave none to us when you stripped us of our power and tried to destroy us?" Another of the Celestial beings asked.

"You were planning on taking over our Earth. We just meant to send you back home," Charles said.

"Not as you saw it. Each of us were going to help guide a region of your planet to grow to prosperity and reach their genetic potential like we showed each of you and your companions," another Celestial being responded.

"You were the ones that got greedy and hungry for power," yet another of the beings added.

Charles just looked down. What they said was true. They did get greedy and none of them were innocent since they all went through with it, even himself. Maybe they intended to help the planet more and maybe it was his and all their greed making them believe the words or En Sabah Nur and Shaw that they over heard the Celestia Majestic's plan to take over the Earth. A part of him wished now that he had never joined and became a part of GenetiX.

"Ahh!" Charles screamed as chains from each of the twenty crests shot out and latched onto his body.

Charles felt his mind on fire as he was now connected, by these chains, to each cell and to each of the Celestia Majestic. As their technology fused with his mental powers and the connection that power had once had with its owner he saw and relived the origin of these great twenty Celestial beings. He could sense that around 10,000 years ago of Earth time these twenty beings had been gathered together and outcasted from their race, the Celestials.

These twenty were like mutants of their kind, born different than all others. They had come into being many times smaller than an average Celestial and granted no power or skill. They had been labeled Celestia and ported into some unknown and dark blanket of space. The twenty wondered together the far reaches of the universe until they had stumbled upon something that would change their purpose. It looked to be a large prison that was sealed. It took many years but they all had worked together and managed to break it open to discover what lie inside, twenty glowing orbs each holding some kind of power or entity inside. Something that they had sensed upon each touching them called the Majesti.

Each of them took an orb and split it in two while injecting the power into themselves. Each of them had instantly changed and was granted a unique power. Now that they had changed they had decided to call themselves the Celestia Majestics and based on the power given themselves something they had been denied by their Celestial Brethren, individual names based on the power they now possessed. With this power they had taken over and ruled their pocket of the universe until one of the Celestia suddenly split in two when it used its transformation powers and became two separate beings. This twin became ultimate evil and greedy and waged war against the Celestia Majestics. This became known as the Majestic Wars while sides were divided and they battled for ages.

The war was making them tire and soon the twenty came together as one and stood against the very evil and powerful twin, the twin in one ship and the other twenty in their own ship. This final battle resulted in a powerful backlash that not only defeated, destroyed and transported the evil twin to Earth but it had left the twenty Celestia Majestics weak and propelling at a great speed through space in a dead ship. While the Celestia sat at the mercy of their journey through space, the evil twin hit the Earth's atmosphere as the ship ripped causing the evil twin's lifeless body to crash land in Egypt while the ship crashed in Mongolia.

Around 5,000 years ago a woman in labor stumbled upon the evil twin's husk. As she fell back upon the evil twin something passed between the two and into the baby. The evil twin turned to dust as the woman made her way to the settlement of Akkaba. There she gave birth to a mutated, grey skin, blue lipped with facial markings baby boy. With great fear of what she saw she abandoned the child in the desert where he was later found by the leader of the Sandstormers, Baal, adopted and named En Sabah Nur. Who would grow up to become the villain known as Apocalypse with the help of the alien technology he was drawn to and discovered when he found advanced alien technology to enhance himself, which happened to be the evil twin's ship that had crashed in Mongolia.

Of course Charles would meet Apocalypse for the first time in the year 1800. That would be when a group of them would all come together and stumble upon the twenty Celestia Majestics and forever change their lives as well as that of those for generations to come. "Ahhhhh!" Charles screamed as the pain brought him and his mind back to the moment at hand.

"Now, let's begin. Use the human and anchor the Totems," one said as the Celestia connected to Xavier activated the machine.

"Goodness sakes," Charles swore as felt the pain of connecting with his son Lilandro, then reaching out to touch the Totems and then screamed as every bone is his legs and feet shattered as a portal on his forehead opened and what was left of each Totem came through and landed in a holder that extended under each of the crests on the cells.

"Now you wish you wouldn't have saved them because now we can do this," one of the Celestia said each of them placed their hand on a devise in front of them and activated it causing Charles more pain.

"I, Dmin call forth all those bearing my power," the one connected to Xavier said as he felt the pain while those related and connected to him filled the holding cell.

One by one the Celestia Majestics called out their name and summoned those connected to their power into the corresponding cell beneath them. Yergen, Phoenix, Syntide, LaFer, Elovev, Phorm, Netgam, Evissap, Thaed, Efil, Doby, Snodu, Glith, Drak, Efri, Rattem, Rees, Trop and Genout each gave the command and pain to Xavier as their cells filled with so many that he recognized and all of them very surprised and shocked to find themselves where they now were.

"I know you were behind this somehow. After what you did us and our families I will kill you!" Archangel shouted as his wings became metal blades.

"Charles, you have a lot of explaining to do. What is going on here?" Where some of the many questions and threats shouted at the man chained in the middle of the room as all the people gathered started to recover from the shock and see Charles and then the larger beings standing on top of their holding cells.

"Betsy, my wife, where are you?" Sunfire asked as he looked around for the woman just seconds ago he had said "I do" to.

"Where's my mom?" Luna the young Inhuman asked as she looked around and then stopped as she saw her dad, aunt and grandfather standing near her.

"Charles, what have you done?" Magneto asked as he saw many of the people who had just been with him in battle against the Others divided within the various cells.

"Scott, glad to see you and the others alive, but where are we?" Cannonball asked as he saw the leader of the X-Men standing next to him.

"I don't know, but….Jean!" Cyclops suddenly screamed causing everyone to turn and see a woman with red hair standing in a cell across from Cyclops' cell.

"Oh, that's just great," Emma Frost said as she looked between the two cells.

"Oh, Jean," Wolverine whispered as he moved close to the wall and then stopped, sniffed and turned around to come face to face with a more beast looking Sabretooth, a feral looking man that looked like a much older version of him and a younger man who not only had a very familiar scent but just extracted claws from his hands almost identical to his.

"Silence everyone!" Yergen shouted from above Cyclops causing every single person in each cell to come to a stop and look up and over.

"You all have been summoned here to pay the price for what your forefather did to us and give back what is rightfully ours," Phoenix said from the other end.

"Where are my babies?" Mystique asked looking around and past Rouge and Nightcrawler who were standing near her.

"But first, I must purge those tainted by my twin's power and not filled with mine," Phorm said as it pressed a button causing a divider to go up and separate Mystique and a handful of others from a large group of men and women.

"What's going on?" Chamber asked in panic from the other side of the barrier at Rouge as he exploded into energy as a weird energy filled the cell killing every person on that side of the barrier.

"I don't believe it. That thing just killed every person that was a member or descendant of Clan Akkaba," Astra said as she stepped up next to Rouge and looked at the other side of the barrier that was now empty.

"Oh, Chamber," Banshee said as moved his hoverchair forward to see where his former young student had once been as his daughter placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, the Trial of Benjamin Charles Xavier shall begin," Yergen said Charles was released from his chains and thrown into a cell landing between his son Lilandro and the diamond sharp form of Emma Frost.

**Next: Issue #2 – The trial and the unraveling secrets of Xavier begins. **

**But first, check out this month's tie-ins to see how and who of the mutants get abducted and brought here:**

**Salem-X #45**

**The New Exiles #44**

**Power Pack #41**

**Mutant Generation Force #42**

**X-Calibur #41**

**Sensational X-Men #41**


	3. GenetiX Issue Two

**X-Men: GenetiX**

**Issue #2**

_**Unknown Pocket of Space**_

"You better start talking, Charles," Emma said as she advanced on Charles and suddenly when form being diamond to flesh.

"What just happened?" Rouge asked as her skin turned pink and then looked at Nightcrawler and Mystique who both looked human, Kurt looked like a normal man in his thirties as her mother no longer had blue skin and looked very old.

"The cells you are in prevent you from using our power," Yergen said as it came clear that everyone in their cells had their mutants gifts "turned off".

"Who are you?" Wolverine asked looking at the very old version of himself and trying to place the very familiar cent.

"Logan, my spawn, it's been a long time," the man said.

"Spawn? Romulus, just what is my connection to this man you've prepared me to kill all my life?" Slash asked as he found he couldn't extract his claws.

"Just as I am his father, I'm afraid he is yours," Romulus said as both before him growled and launched themselves at him as hundreds of feral and werewolf looking creatures rushed to his defense.

"Ahh!" They all screamed and stopped as something electrocuted them and forced them calm down.

"We half also setup your cells to keep you from killing or harming each other," Elovev said.

"Yes, that will be our judgment and pleasure," Phoenix added.

"It sees I must also do a quick purge of the infested," Lafer said as he looked down at the cell under him, pressed a button and just like in Phorm's cells, a barrier went up and killed every werewolf and feral looking creature instantly.

"No, that was my life's work," Romulus said as he saw his tribe of beast he had created over the years vanish, but at least he had a handful left as he looked form Wolverine to Wolf Cub.

"Charles, we know all about what you did to our siblings and our families," Angel said as he put his arm around his sister, Océana.

"I don't believe it, you're all alive," Charles said with tears as he looked in each cell seeing the mutants he had thought were killed on their mission to Krakoa until resting his eyes on Spirit in his cell.

"Yes they all survived," Mona shouted.

"Mona?" Charles asked as he suddenly saw and remembered Moira's sister he had setup on the island with another group of students.

"Yes, Mira hid me and inserted my students into new lives to hide them from you before tearing up the list you made so you would never find them," Mona said as suddenly everything came back to the man about the list he had once created and hid for him to discover one day, which he and Moira had.

"I remember, Moira was a mutant and used her ability to teleport people into new lives to make me forget about that part of my past," Charles mumbled as he looked from Sam, to Rouge and to the rest of the Secret Mutants.

"Yes, we all know about everything you did and your manipulations," Rouge said as the recap of the Secret Mutants and Original X-Men siblings came out.

"You mean, you are the true daughter of me and Irene?" Raven asked with tears.

"Unfortunately, us," Rouge answered.

"Making me your real half-brother," Kurt said as he hugged Rouge.

"Great, so now I have an aunt?" Nightmagik mumbled as Rouge looked at her.

"Aunt?" Rouge questioned.

"Yes, my daughter from the future. Long story about our journey back from the dead," Nightcrawler said as he gave a brief recap about X-Calibur's death, travels and rebirth/return home.

"So, does this mean we are all related?" Husk asked as the whole Guthrie clan gathered together and looked from Cannonball to Scott, holding a baby.

"Who's the kid, Scott?" Emma shouted across the cells.

"Yes, everyone in each cell is either connected genetically by blood, by power or both," Charles said as he hung his head in shame.

"Before we go any further we must do inventory and finish placement," Dmin said as all twenty being nodded.

"This one had both Power and Phoenix, but like the girl before him the Phoenix has completely over written the genes," Yergen said as a very armored looking Cable was thorn in the cell with Jean, Rachel and the others.

"Nathan, what happened to you?" Jean asked as he knelt down to the twitching man.

"The techno-organic virus has completely taken over. Now without my powers, I can feel it slowly moving to my vital organs," Nathan stuttered in pain.

"Where is the rest of my family?" Rachel asked as rested her hands on Joey and Gailyn.

"If they are not here then they are not genetically connected to your family line with the power source or they are already dead," Phoenix said as Jean and Rachel looked at each other realizing what that meant for their Grey family and began to cry.

"All eight babies are new birthed and have no signs of power yet. Each has the power of the Shifter as well as the genetic code of the other parent," Netgam said.

"Eight babies?" Iceman asked as in the center of the room were eight babies sat.

"Yes, Raven gave quite the interesting birth," Beast commented.

"Then you did it, Raven. Our plan worked," Exodus said as he eyed the babies and then Mystique.

"Plan, how are you involved in this Exodus?" Colossus asked as his sister Illyana hovered close to her big brother.

"Oh, Exodus died in the Demon Storm thanks to my ability to transfer myself into his body and him into mine moments before the sacrifice," Exodus said as he smiled.

"Apocalypse?" Astra asked in shock.

"Yes, and it seems you did well hiding yourself form me all these years, Astra," Apocalypse said as he moved past her.

"That I did, father," Astra said through gritted teeth and adding more shock to the assembled group.

"This is all very interesting," Shinobi Shaw said as he looked around.

"Yes, seems no child can hide from their father for long," Sebastian Shaw said as he glared at the son who had tried to kill him.

"I just want to know why I cam in a cell with these two," Kitty Prude said as she stood clear of the two Hellfire Club villains with her future daughter Cat.

"Enough talking," Snodu shouted as they all were shocked and made silent seconds after those with the X-Men informed everyone about Mystique and her fathering eight children from different father's at the same time.

"What about the babies?" Syntide asked.

"Those whose fathers are part of our power I read will be the dominate of the genes and can be placed there for now. Those with a father not connected to a power can be placed with the mother," Dmin said as all the Celestia Majestics nodded.

Each person was shocked as the babies were placed. Magneto found a new born baby boy in his arms. Cyclops found a new born baby girl in one arm while he balanced his one year old son in the other while Jean looked shocked and confused while Emma glared at him with daggers. Iceman about screamed as he found a baby boy in his arms while for the first time, the more beast looking Sabretooth calmed as he found a baby girl in his arms. Banshee also was surprised when he suddenly had a son in his arms. The last three babies found a boy laying on the ground in the cell with Blindfold and Tyler Chase, a girl in Mystique's arms and the last girl still in the center of the room.

"This must be Forge's," Mystique thought to herself as she glanced over with a worried look at her and Irene's baby in the other cell.

"This one, like our last placement has a mix of powers," Efri said as another figure appeared next to the baby.

"Yes you are correct," Yergin said as a lot of mutants gasped at the sight of Calvin Rankin the former Mimic turned Modifier by Sinister before being slain by his own creation.

"We will keep them separate for now," Dmin said as a cell surrounded Modifier and the baby born from Mystique and created/fathered by Sinister himself.

"The information has been extracted from Xavier's brain and the others," Dmin said as they began their inventory.

"I have Benjamin Charles Xavier, the one on trial and responsible for all this. I have his son Lilandro by an alien mother named Lilandra. His genetic half-brother infused with the power, Zan Marko called Spirit. His twin sister Cassandra who is fused with Mind infused Shadow King and unconnected mutant Gaia called Shadow Nova. His daughter Hazel Frost and her children, Adrienne, Christian, Cordelia and Emma Frost. And lastly, Emma Frosts genetically cloned daughters, Celeste, Mindee and Phoebe the Cuckoos," Dmin reported with Emma staring shocked at Charles and then the three she had always felt connected to, her daughters as Charles was yanked from his cell and placed in chains in the center of the room for trial.

"I have Max Eisenhardt now going by Erik Lehnsherr the one called Magneto and his children, Anya Lehnsherr now going by Anya Odekirk the Magnetrix, Wanda Maximoff now going by Wanda Harkness the White Witch, Pietro Maximoff the Quicksilver, Lorna Dane the Polaris, Jerrod Voght now going by Jerrod Walker the Skywalker, new born baby boy with Mystique and Charles Lehnsherr the Polaris from an alternate universe with Rouge. I also have Pietro's daughter Luna Maximoff and Wanda's children, Wade Harkus the Magnus, William Shade now known as Billy Kaplan the Wiccan and Thomas Shade now known as Tommy Shepherd the Speed," Netgam said as everyone stared at each other in shock except Magneto who turned to the woman dressed like him in the corner and then feinted when Magnetrix pulled off her helmet to reveal his dead eldest daughter's burn scared face.

"Also, since Wanda, Wade and Billy are void of the Power of the Magnet we can dispose of them immediately," Yergen said as everyone wished they had their voices so they could scream as a beam hit White Witch and Wiccan causing them to disintegrate.

"I have Christopher Summers the Corsair and his children Scott Summers the Cyclops, Alex Summers the Havok, Gabriel Summers the Vulcan, Sam Summers now known as Sam Guthrie the Cannonball and Adam Neramani the X-treme who is genetically altered by alien technology but still holds the Power. The genetically grown clone/sister of Scott, Ruby Summers. Scott's children, two of which reside in another cell leaving me with genetically created son Remy LeBeau the Gambit, Je'se Summers and new born baby girl with Mystique. Lastly, not genetically connected but they have been infused/altered with the Power, Steve Connors, Elizabeth Guthrie the Giantess, Paige Guthrie the Husk, Jay Guthrie the Icarus, Melody Guthrie the Aura, Lewis and Lea Guthrie the Power2, Jebidiah Guthrie the Bluefire, Joelle Guthrie the Blindspot and Cleo Guthrie the Shadowess," Yergen said.

"I have Jean Grey-Summers the Phoenix and her Suzanne Grey the Sway. I also have her niece and nephew Joey Bailey the Shield and Gailyn Bailey the Push as well as her children whose Phoenix has overridden the Power from father Scott and clone of Jean, Nathan Summers now known as Nathan Dayspring the Cable and Rachel Summers now known as Rachel Grey the Marvel Girl the daughter from an alternate future. I also have Rachel's son from an alternate future, Pete Grey the Psi-Blade and Nathan's daughter Tosha Dayspring. Since Cable is ninety percent infested with a techno-organic virus I will purge him now," Phoenix said as a beam hit and disintegrated Cable.

"I have Sebastian Shaw the Black King and his children, Shinobi Shaw the White King, Ent the Morlock and Kitty Pryde the Shadowcat. There is also Shinobi's daughter, Alani Ryan the Loa and Kitty's daughter form an alternate future, Piotra Wisdom the Cat," Syntide said as Kitty looked at Sebastian, turned pale then green and began to heave.

"I have brothers Norton and Robert McCoy as well as Norton's sons by two different mothers, Henry McCoy the Beast and Armando Munoz the Darwin. Since Norton McCoy is near death from a disease called Cancer I will purge him now," Elovev said as a beam hit a very sick looking man disintegrating him before Beast could get to him.

"I have Romulus, also one of the guilty party of Xavier's group. I have his grandchildren, John Howlett Jr. now known as Victor Creed the Sabretooth, James Howlett the Wolverine and Dog Logan now known as Maximus Lobo. There are also Victor Creed's children, Graydon Creed and new born baby girl who both come from Mystique but the Beast is the more dominant of the two. Maximus' children, Rahne Sinclair the Wolfsbane and Nicholas Gleason the Wolf Cub and Wolverine's children, Daken Akihiro the Slash, genetically cloned Laura Kinney the X-23, Erista and Jamie Silverfox the Shirubá-Shi. There is also these that are left that were injected/altered with the Beast, Kyle Gibney the Wild Child and wade Wilson the Deadpool," Lafer said as the whole cell stared at one another with the family surprises as Romulus was yanked and placed in chains next to Charles Xavier.

"I also have the last survivor of the guilty party, En Sabah Nur the Apocalypse and his daughters from two different mothers, Nephri Nur now known as Astra and his eldest, Raven Darkholme the Mystique. I also have Raven's only children not placed elsewhere, Anna Marie Adler now known as Anna Marie Raven the Rouge, Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler and new born baby boy from a man name Forge. There is also Kurt's daughter/son from an alternate future Margali Sefton/Curtis Wagner the Nightmagik/Purple Fury. Since Nightcrawler's demon side dominates his body as does Nightmagik's added with magic I will purge the two now," Phorm said as Nightcrawler and his daughter vanished from sight as Apocalypse was ripped from the cell and joined Xavier and Romulus.

"I have Burt Worthington the Dazzler and his nephew and niece, Warren Worthington III the Archangel and Wendy Worthington the Océana. It appears that at one time Burt had the Winged-Fish but had it genetically cured so I will purge him now," Evissap said as Dazzler disintegrated without a tear from Warren.

"I have Oro and her daughter Shetana Stevens as well as her granddaughter, Ororo Monroe the Storm. There is Shetana's daughter Amara Stevens now known as Amara Aquilla," Thaed said as the four woman looked at each other and in a flash of light all their memories that had been taken from them by Xavier and Moira's powers returned making them realize Storm never had a uncle named Shetani but an aunt as Amara not only remembered everything but her skin shifted back to black.

"I have William Drake and his sister Anne Drake. There are William's children, Bobby Drake the Iceman and Barbara Drake the Petra and Anne's children, Mary Drake and Joel Drake now known as Rusty Collins the Flashfire. There is also Bobby's newborn son from Mystique and his grandson from an alternate future, Drake Stuart the Icey," Efil said as Iceman now noticed the New Mutant in surprise and a boy of about six as his dad stared at the sister he hadn't seen in years ever since she ran away from home at a young age.

"I have Jason Whitecloud now known as James Proudstar the Warpath and his son James Munoz the Risque. There is also from an alternate universe, John Proudstar the Thunderbird. John is so altered and changed I will purge him now," Doby said as James' brother form another universe vanishes as he stares at the thirteen year old boy standing across from him with a dagger shooting glare.

"I have Sean Cassidy the Banshee and his children, Theresa Rourke Cassidy the Siryn and new born baby boy with Mystique," Snodu said as Siryn rolled her eyes as she looked down at her baby brother.

"I have Tyrone Johnson the Cloak and his sister Anna Johnson the Shadow," Drak said as the two siblings who hadn't seen each other in many years just stared at each other intently.

"I have Healer the Morlock and his daughter Tandy Bowen the Dagger now known as VivaMuerte. There is also her son with Tyrone from an alternate universe Ty Bowen the Darklight. He holds both Life and Death but the Life shines a bit brighter so he has been placed in here," Glith said as Tandy stared at Healer whose eyes were filling with tears.

"I have Shiro Yoshida eh Sunfire and his sister Leyu Yoshida the Sunpyre now known as Fira. There is also their cousin, Kenuchio Harada the Silver Samurai," Efri said.

"I have Piotr Rasputin the Colossus and his sister Illyana Rasputin the Magik now known as Demon Child as well as Piotr's son Peter Rasputin the Species," Rattem said as it had been a long time since he had seen his son.

"I have the new born baby of Mystique and the one called Destiny as well as her daughter Ruth Aldine the Blindfold and her grandson, Trevor Chase," Rees said.

"I have Mona Kinross now known as Mona MacTaggert," Trop said.

"I have Tessa Tager know known as just Tessa the Sage and her daughter Alisa Tager the Cipher," the last of the Celestia, Genout said as Sage who looked upon her daughter who had been at Xavier's for years but was being introduced for the first time to all of them but Xavier and Lilandro.

"What do we do about those two?" Dmin asked as they all looked at Modifier and the new born baby girl of Sinister and Mystique.

"Calvin Rankin the Mimic now known as Modifier holds many of our powers but I think he is so genetically altered we can dispose of him," Yergen said as Modifier vanished into nothing.

"As for the baby, we can leave it with its mother for now since no powers have manifested yet," Phoenix said as the baby girl appeared next to Mystique and her other baby.

"Now is the time to reclaim our powers back," Drak cheered.

"Not yet, first we must place these three on trail and give them their judgment," Dmin said.

"Yes, we must now recount and relive what had occurred and what each of them had done," Yergen said as a spot light shown on Xavier, En Sabah Nur and Romulus as cables shot into their heads and a screen rose and began to tell their tale of their past deeds.

**Next: Issue #3 – Xavier's Trial Continues as the Past Explodes Wide Open. **


	4. GenetiX Issue Three

**X-Men: GenetiX**

**Issue #3**

_**Unknown Pocket of Space**_

_**The Trial of Benjamin Xavier, En Sabah Nur and Romulus. **_

_Totem of the Mind_

"So, Xavier had an offspring with the space wench," Emma frost said as she eyed the young man.

"I don't know why I am in here with this lot. I have a part of his sister in me but that is it. The only thing I share now is a version of her power and her hatred for the X-Men," Shadow Nova said as she eyed everyone in the room and figuring out how to escape and how to finish off who ever these beings didn't get to.

"I don't have my memories but I feel a connection to all of you. So you are my relatives?" Zan the mutants known as Spirit commented.

"Mom, how can this be? How can Charles be my grandfather when he is barely old enough to be my father? You said your parents died in a car crash," Emma said feeling like her whole world had been turned upside down with new relatives and the return of Jean and Scott's children by other women.

"I have to say I am a little confused at way that man is being identified as my father. All these years I knew him as my half-brother assuming he was the child of the man who had an affair with my mother," Hazel Frost said as she looked from Charles to her daughter and then turned red with shame when she saw her son.

"Yes, mom, it's your son, the one you and dad locked away and the whole family could forget about the family embarrassment," Christian Frost said as he pressed a button causing his armored face mask to retract and reveal his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh Christian, it is you," Emma said as she moved toward her long lost brother.

"What is with the getup?" Adrienne Frost asked.

"What, the female Frosts are the only ones who get to wear costumes. Names One-Eighty and I'm part of the New Brotherhood," Christian said with force in his voice.

_Brother, I know you don't want to be a part of that. You can join me at the X-Mansion. _

_Emma, I don't know. The whole family abandoned me and let father lock me away. _

_I fought but at the time I was powerless against daddy's money and power. _

_I guess, but for someone with great mental abilities you sure gave up looking for me and easily forgot me. _

Emma stared at her brother for a while and then turned away in shame and guilt until three young students walked up to her. "So, you are our mother?"

"It seems that way and as happy as I am for you three to be a part of me, I must find out how this is possible and who is responsible," Emma said as she stared at the three girls who she seemed to always know was connected to her some how.

_Totem of Power_

"How is it that I have so many children when I only remember the birth of two?" Corsair asked as he looked from Scott to Alex to Gabriel to Sam and then to Adam, Roberta and the rest all standing in the cell with him.

"It seems Xavier went to great lengths to mentally erase me from everyone's memories when he thought he sent my team to their deaths," Gabriel said as he glared at the man in chains responsible for taking his family and memories from him.

"It appears not only am I a victim of his mind wiping, but Moira's inserting me into a new life only deepened the separation of me form my real family," Sam said as he blushed when he saw the look on his now adoptive family, the Guthrie's.

"So Sam is not really our brother?" Cleo asked holding back the tears.

"Guess not," Jebidiah said with a glare.

"I will always be your older brother," Sam scolded and reaffirmed.

"Then this also confirms the rumors that my true love's unborn child survived and was taken from me," Corsair said as he looked at Adam the X-Treme.

"And don't forget your long lost grandchildren," Gambit said with a smile that received several glares from Scott and the Summers family.

_Totem of Substance_

"I don't believe you," Kitty said as she warned the Shaw men to stay back from her.

"Maybe what they say is true, I mean why else would we be in here with them if we are not related," Cat said to her mother.

"I refuse to believe that he is my father, let alone that my own mother had an affair," Kitty said growing angry.

"Kitty, my fling with your mother is fact, but I am a bit shocked that she lied about being with my child and keeping it hidden," Sebastian Shaw said as he scratched his chin.

"Looks like she's not the only reminder of your sordid past," Shinobi Shaw said as he glared over at Ent who kept to himself, still puzzled by what was going on.

"Like you have room to talk," Kitty said as she put a hand on the shoulder of Alani who was very emotional about finally finding out who her real father was.

"I guess with all the woman I've met over the years I'm surprised there aren't more in here," Shinobi smirked.

"No, just shows that I missed one," Sebastian said as his son and the rest of the cell froze and stared the elder Shaw.

"What?" Shinobi asked with anger building.

"After you betrayed me and tried to kill me I thought the best way to pay you back was riding this world of your evil spawns. Guess my men missed one," Shaw said as he smiled at his son.

"You're a monster. Both of you," Alani said as she buried her head in Kitty's arms and began to cry while Shinobi launched himself at his father to only fall short as an invisible field shocked and sent him back away from his father.

_Totem of the Magnet_

"Anya, after all these years, is that really you?" Erik asked as he stepped toward his eldest daughter he had thought long dead.

"No thanks to you," Anya the one called Magnetrix said as she hauled of and decked her father sending him backwards.

"Father," Polaris said as she knelt down next to her father.

"I'm okay, I deserved that. I thought you had burned in that building or I would never have left you," Erik said as he got to his feet as everyone watched.

"Pietro, to my side," Anya demanded as Super Sabra retracted his facemask to reveal his face.

"Dad," Luna said with excitement that caused the mutant to pause.

"So, Super Sabra was Quicksilver in disguise," they heard several of the mutants involved with the Brotherhoods attack on the Xavier School say at the revelation.

"Son?" Erik questioned.

"Brother, he is evil. He left me to die and abandoned me as he did the rest you and our siblings. That is why I pledged to destroy you and everything you've touched. I've killed just about everyone and planned on finishing off you and your precious children but ran into a roadblock when I was kidnapped before taking your youngest son, Jerrod from the School Amelia had your friend Charles hide him at," Anya said as Erik looked over at the young mutant named Skywalker.

"Charles, I expect no less from Amelia but you, to hide my own child from me?" Erik asked in anger as he looked to the man chained in the center of the room.

"See, what kind of father bares children without taking responsibility for them or their existence? At least Pietro understands and if the rest of you, my siblings join me in our father's destruction I will let you live," Anya said as she looked at them and to Quicksilver and motioned for him to join her.

"We will never join you even if he may deserve no less," Polaris said as she looked at a half-sister she and everyone thought had died many years ago.

"I," Quicksilver began to say in confusion.

"Father, don't listen to her. Our father isn't the only one good at manipulating family," Luna said as she walked up to her father and broke the spell over him as he melted into his daughter's arms and cried for forgiveness.

"I can't believe no one is crying over Wanda and both her son's deaths," Charles Lehnsherr said to the one called Speed.

"Because, we all know that they aren't dead. If they had truly died us twins would have felt it," Speed whispered carefully to the Polaris from another reality as he also glanced at his mother's twin.

Just like Magneto and his family and the Summers family, the other cells adjusted to their family revelations. Jean readjusted to being alive again and taking in the changes since she'd been gone she took in her discovered sister Sway and granddaughter Tosha while thinking of her son, Cable. Beast dealt with the revelation of his father's affair, his newly discovered brother Darwin while they received help from their uncle to deal with this and their father's revelation of caner and then recent death. The Drakes held their family reunion as Bobby learned of his fathers long lost sister and the discovery of his two cousins, one of which he had known for a while now, Rusty Collins. Tandy held the man who had given her up to live a better life than he could give her, her new discovered father, the Morlock, Healer while Cloak learned of his parents death and brother Otis who also died as a villain from his sister, calling herself Shadow and showing great anger and resentment towards him.

Tessa looked at her daughter and felt bad that not only had she used her daughter's power for communication to keep her presence at the mansion hidden from everyone all these years but she had also kept the identity of her other child a secret as well. When she had infiltrated the Hellfire Club all those years ago she had asked Charles to take her little girl and care for her and help her use her powers of communication to make herself virtually invisible from computers as well as people to protect her and keep her safe. Then a few years later she had been careless and gotten pregnant and knew that her life was too dangerous to bring a child up, so Charles helped her hide her pregnancy and then took her son and allowed the Ramsey family to adopt him. She had always resented Charles and herself for never letting Doug know his real mom before he was taken from her too soon.

The most tension filled cell was the one Wolverine stood in. If it wasn't for the loss of powers and the shock fields, they may have killed each other. Wolverine knew who is father was, because he killed him, but he never knew of his grandfather, Romulus. Even though he had sensed and come to terms that Sabretooth was somehow related to him he never thought he was really his eldest brother, thought dead John Howlett Jr. Then to learn that his half brother, Dog Logan had actually survived was actually the villain known as Maximus Lobo. If this wasn't enough to take in, then it was the other's standing in the room that added even more shock and tension.

Poor Rahne Sinclair and Wolf Cub both learn that they were both genetic experiments spawned from Lobo and placed into the real world. Rahne wanted to tear her newly discovered father's throat out but she was depowered and she had a new brother to look after who was in complete shock. Then there was mutant hater and spawn of Sabretooth, Graydon Creed. It seemed that when the world thought he was murdered and normal they were all wrong. It seemed he had his mother's ability to shape shift his mutant DNA to human DNA and when he was shot it reverted back allowing him to become a mutant and his healing factor to kick in and save him. On top of all this, Wolverine had to deal with the revelation of his own children.

He knew of his cloned daughter, X-23 and had forgotten about his son Erista being raised in the Savage Land by his mother Gahek but he never knew he had two other kids out there. Of course with his long life he always knew there was a chance that he could have kids out there but to now know in fact he did and here they all were. The first was the man named Slash, his son thought dead when Creed had killed his true love but to find out that Romulus had come across her and took the unborn infant and raised him to hate and want to kill the man named Wolverine. He could see the boy wanted nothing more to do that, but the fact Romulus lied to him about Wolverine's connection to him and the looks he exchanged with Sunpyre seemed to hold him in confusion. Then there was his final child, his daughter that held no reservations about her desire to kill him.

It appeared that his other true love, Kayla Silverfox had bore a child and kept it from him. Because of her deadly and risky life with him and Weapon X, she placed their daughter into the care of a trusted friend to keep hidden in Japan. His daughter, Jamie Silverfox grew up fully aware who her father and mother were and after she had learned of her mother's death had took on intense training with her powers inherited from both her mother and father and that of the martial arts. Jamie had told Wolverine all this right before she also revealed that she had made it her life's vow to kill the man who had killed her mother twice, Sabretooth as well as the man she ultimately held responsible for her life and her mother's death, her father, the Wolverine. Wolverine could smell the truth of her desire to kill him on her as well as a strange mixed scent of Adamantium and Vibranium coming from her, but before he or any of them could react further the Celestia Majestics pulled their attention as they all were forced to watch the trial of the three in chains.

"All shall bare the facts of these men's betrayal and crimes against us," Phoenix said as the three men screamed in pain as the mechanical tubes shoved into their head pulled and created the scene on the monitor before them all as Yergen narrated the tale.

"Around the year 1800 A.D. our ship had been laying in Mongolia for almost five thousand of your Earth years buried away. From our battle and crash we were all left weak and slowly dieing. To survive we gave up our size to fuel the last of our tech to put us in suspended animation until we found a way to fully heal making us each about seven feet tall in Earth size. It wasn't until a power surge caused an Earthquake and explosion to rip open the ground above our ship and though it gathered no notice by anyone else in the world it did draw these saviors and betrayers to us.

"Already in the area was En Sabah Nur. Having traveled the world spreading his chaos he had already found the ship of our evil Majestic and used the technology to further change him into the creature known as Apocalypse. This connection is what drew him to the site of our ship. Also in the area were other Earthlings for various reasons that happened to be near by when the Earthquake happened and were drawn to the site. Our life power calling out for help is what drew them to us because of something that made them different, they were born with a genetic defeat making them more or less than human.

"There was Benjamin Xavier, who was there studying with his friends, Erik Eisenhardt and Gene Grey. All three were drawn together in their classes and became friends because of what they could do. Ben could pick up on stray thoughts, Erik emitted a magnetic field that caused clocks to stop was well as very small land light metal objects to move towards him or stick to him while Gene could give small objects a simple shove or if he tried really hard could bend a spoon with his mind. Not to be outcasts, they kept this a secret to all and had come best of friends. These were the first four to arrive at the sight, the three young men on one side, En Sabah Nur on the other.

"Little did they know a few others had slowly made their way to the explosion site as well from different points of this large radius. There was Wendal Worthington who was in the area on Hellfire business had been drawn there due to his genetic defect, small bird-like wings hidden on his back that were too small to be of use but always grew back when he cut them off. Phillip McCoy, a scientist who had gone on a research retreat to figure out why every time he shaved, in days fur started to grown on various parts of his body arrived as did Hiram Shaw who was also in the area on Hellfire business and drawn her because of the gift inside of him that made him more like his relative Reverend Hiram than just sharing a name.

"It seemed that this Hellfire Club had many connections to this group. Gene Grey's sister would become known as Lady Grey who would take in Hiram's relative, Elizabeth Shaw to seduce General Worthington. Then again it seems this Club is drawn to and a collector of power. As these seven made it closer to the center of the earthquake's source, the remaining members of this group would arrive as well to round out this pack of betrayers.

"There was Lord Yashida, whose temper caused the temp to rise in a room but could no longer bare any more children and was there, after the death of his wife to figure out what he was going to do about an heir when all he had was a mentally slow daughter. Then there was the princess of the Kenyan tribe, Asha who had went on a journey around to world to learn more of worldly medicine and healings as well as a natural ability to influence the weather and the chief of an Indian tribe, White Cloud who was a master of the body. Just as ten started to come into view of each other and what was the cause of the earthquake the last of the group arrived.

"Romulus had been near by searching out others like him and for a suitable mate to bare his replacement. For centuries he and his forefathers had ruled the Lupines, humans that had evolved from wolves. The first Romulus was born in prehistoric times with a healing factor that also slowed down ageing as well as natural wolf-like abilities. Romulus also had one secret they kept from their tribe and the world, that he wasn't eternal. Romulus, at a certain age would bare several children and train and encourage them to battle each other till one survived and was strong enough to take on and do the honor of killing his father and taking his place as Romulus. Unfortunately, Romulus as in his eighties and yet to produce a son that could kill him and take his place so with time running out he came to Mongolia on a recruitment drive for Lupines but was secretly here to try and find his replacement.

"As the eleven earthlings stared at each other, many ready to pounce and kill one another, a final power surge cracked the ground before them and the hatch into our ship came through. We all awoke sensing the small amount of power in them and the similar power in Apocalypse so we called out to them. Sensing this they group called a truce and entered the ship to find the chamber we all were in. We told them our story and pleaded for their help. We would give them each a taste of our power if they agreed to help find a way to save us and if they succeeded we would giver them more power and give them the ability to make their planet a better place. They agreed and those of us with similar abilities lent a little bit of power to each of them.

"With their abilities increased by ours they started pooling their knowledge together and began working on the best way to save us, hence cloning took shape. Ben had a friend that he called who was taking a trip this way for a pre wedding party for her best friend. Soon, genetics expert Mickey Kinross arrived as well as a local man they had found who was an expert in his field as well, Robert Essex. Robert and Mickey, paired with Xavier and Apocalypse began building and teaching the others and soon they had formed a front company for their research and experiments called GenetiX.

"After a few months they had created clones but none had ever held up. With the help of Apocalypse technology knowledge and Essex they finally created a perfect cloned body and needed to find a way to test it. Xavier, whose body was giving out to a degenerative disease, volunteered to go first. Not only did they create a perfect replica of Xavier but Ben, using his new powers found her was actually able to transfer his mind and astral form or soul into the new body. With his own abilities and the added power they infused he was completely in a new body.

"After this success they new it was time to live up to their promise to the Majestics. They quickly created twenty new bodies and with the help of Xavier's powers, they had cloned twenty replicas and successfully implanted their memories and brains into the new bodies. They saw that the old bodies were quickly decaying so they had to do something fast so Essex, White Cloud and Asha had come up with and created the Totems that they could transfer and hold all their powers till they could transfer them into the new bodies. It was a great idea but it would seem some had other plans for these Totems.

"The Totems had been created and all our power had successfully been transferred into them. Now we had a little portion of our powers but needed the Totems to give all of our power back. As we began working with and teaching these individuals, that is when the rumor plants by some about our wanting to take over your world began as well as other plans for the Totems. The plan to transfer all of the power for their own use but first it had to be tested if human bodies could hold such power to its fullest. So began the secret idea to try infusing the power into human bodies and these criminals began the next stage of their betrayal," Yergen said as he took a break from his story and every one in their cells stared at each other and the three in chains about how far back Xavier's secret had gone and how connected they really all were.

_**Elsewhere **_

A magical light formed and then suddenly took on the form of a large glowing bubble. Seconds later a woman dressed in a white hooded cloak appeared, stood up and pushed with her magic reinforcing the magical field around her. Wondering if her instincts held true, other figures began to appear inside the bubble with her confirming her success. One by one they appeared, her student Wiccan who she now had a very funny feeling about, her son Magnus who she thought she'd never see again, the metallic form of Cable, Beast's father Norton, Nightcrawler and his daughter Nightmagik, Angle's villain of an uncle Dazzler, the alternate universe Thunderbird, the evil Mimic turned Modifier and a large floating mass of energy. When no one else came she quickly sealed and cut off her spell and reinforced the field.

"How?" Wiccan asked as he looked around at everyone.

"Before Madam Webb left she gave me a hint about the future he saw telling me that I would be kidnapped and then killed. So I had a spell prepared and then cast it to change the disintegrating beam into a teleportation bream that would bring me and any other hit with it safely somewhere in their domain. I saved us all but if they do it on anyone else there is no way to save them. Magnus, could you take over?" Wanda smiled at her son who cast an electrical spell that took over and enforced their bubble to keep them and their survival hidden from their kidnappers.

"That's nice but what makes you think we will play nice?" Modifier asked.

"Because if you want to live to make it home we will call a truce and all work together," Wanda said as Modifier nodded, for now.

"Cable, are you okay?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Yes, not that I have my powers back I am able to take back control of the virus, but I'm afraid that everything but my vital organs on the inside are now techno-organic," Cable said as he now looked more like Colossus.

"Wanda, I think there is something you should know, and the fact we and Speed are here," Wiccan began to stutter.

"Yes, you two are my long thought dead sons. As happy as that makes me, for now that is something we will have to deal with when we survive this," Mistress X, the White Witch said as she looked at the others.

"Wow, guess that make me your big brother," Magnus said with a smile.

"Actually, if you got technical, it would make me the older brother," Wiccan said as he went deep into thought.

"I don't know what good I'll do with my powers suppressed by the cancer but count me in to save my boys," Norton said.

"Let's see, your powers are tied up while yours have been removed, but the gene is still there deep down," Modifier said as he walked up to the two and slashed them with his claws.

"Watch out," Cable shouted but was too late as the two fell to the ground, their wounds closing as they began to twitch.

"Why did you do that?" Wanda asked as she let loose a spell that bound the Modifier from being able to do anything but talk.

"If we are to survive I gave them that chance. Either they will be able to help us or they will die and no longer be a burden to us,' Modifier said.

"What is he talking about?" Nightcrawler asked.

"If he scratches a mutant he does something to their genes. They wither loose their mutant gene all together becoming normal forever, triggers a secondary mutation or boosts their current power to Omega level were they either adapt and survive or it burns them out and kills them. Fortunately, once scratched by him, another scratch with be nothing but that, a scratch," Cable informed them as they watched the two hopelessly waiting to see if they would survive.

**Next: Issue #4 – GenetiX's past continues to unravel as Wanda's group struggles to see if they can survive each other long enough to save the others. **


	5. GenetiX Issue Four

**X-Men: GenetiX**

**Issue #4**

_**Unknown Pocket of Space**_

"I say we leave him and go," Nightcrawler said as he knelt down next to Norton McCoy and glared up at Modifier.

"We can't leave him behind. He might give us away or worse come after us," Magnus said as he eyed the strange man.

"Then we kill him," Cable said as he reached behind him and pulled out a gun he had kept hidden.

"No, we do not kill," Wanda said not knowing if she truly believed that anymore with what she's all been through.

"Hey, there is something about this," Nightmagik said as her brother's abilities to reshape energy guided her eye and quickly cast a spell on the floating ball of energy.

_I don't believe it. _Chamber's voice said in all of their minds as the ball of energy reshaped into a reddish-orange figure of the mutant known as Chamber.

"Chamber, you survived?" Cable questioned as Nightcrawler got up to compliment his daughters' good work.

_When the beam hit me it got rid of my outer shell while I reverted into psionic energy. When Wanda cast her spell I must have latched on to it and hitched a ride here. _

"It seems the theory of your mutant power making you living psionic energy and your physical body was just a shell are correct," Cable said as she saw the sadness in this truth in the young mutant's eyes.

"Here, maybe this will help," Wanda said as she cast a spell and threw an item at Chamber that split in two and then wrapped around each of his wrists.

_Cool_ Chamber said into their minds as he looked like normal flesh again.

"Those bands will allow you to control your energy shape as well as shift the color. You may be living energy but you can at least look human," Wanda said as she then turned to see the sudden commotion to the right.

Warren's uncle suddenly began to scream as his body started to burn bright with light. Everyone shielded their eyes as they could even feel the intense heat of the light his body was generating. Cable knew right away that Dazzler was going Omega Level and was doubtful that he would survive the burn out. Cable's assumption was confirmed when the light faded and they found a dried up and char burned corpse of Dazzler lying in front of them all.

"Looks like he didn't fair to well," said coldly.

"You monster," Nightcrawler said preparing to teleport over to the magically bonded villain when Norton began to move.

"You okay, Mr. McCoy?" Wiccan asked a he knelt down to help the older man up.

"Yes, I'm fine," Norton said as he got up and looked at everyone and then himself.

"Well, it seems he didn't die or go Omega so either he is human or has some kind of secondary mutation,' Thunderbird commented as he still kept himself a part from the others.

"I believe it's a secondary mutation," Norton said as he looked down and they all gasped in wide eyes as they saw that Mr. McCoy not only had grown larger hands but his shows had busted to pieces to make way for his now much larger feet.

"Now you look like your son when he first got his powers,' Nightcrawler joked.

"Yeah, guess I can't complain. Not only did I keep my mutant gene that is locked up in keeping the cancer from advancing to any further level but now I have a means of rescuing my son," Norton said as he felt the strength in his hands and feet.

"What about him?" Wiccan asked as he looked at the form that had once been Dazzler.

"I think it's safe to say we can leave it," Cable said.

"Wait, let me say a few words," Nightcrawler said as he offered up a prayer for the dead and then Wanda and Magnus used their magic to dispose of the body.

"We still have to decide what to do with him," Wanda said as she looked at the man you had once been known as Calvin the Mimic.

"I say we let him down," Nightmagik said.

"Why do you say that?" Nightcrawler asked of his daughter.

_Because we may need him to help us against them. _Chamber said as they all turned to see they were surrounded by hundreds of robotic looking soldiers with guns.

"So much for going undetected," Magnus said as he called on his powers and prepared for battle.

_**The Trial of Benjamin Xavier, En Sabah Nur and Romulus. **_

"This is all your fault, Ben. If you wouldn't have tried to hide all this from everyone. You betrayed us all and for that I will kill you," Romulus growled.

"Simmer down, beast. This is yet the ultimate test for survival of the fittest and I for one will come out of this victorious," Apocalypse said as he held his evil little grin.

"I only did this to protect everyone," Xavier signed.

"No, Charles, you did this just like anyone else, you craved power a power you wanted all for yourself but it proved too big for you to contain. We are all similar, whether you want to admit it or not," Apocalypse said without even looking at Charles Xavier.

"So that's how he did it. He's been around for so long and always coming back stronger because he continues to put himself in a new body," Scott said out loud as he looked at a man he had once looked up to and respected.

"And my money is on that since he ran out clones or potential body donors, Lilandro was being kept hidden more than for his own protection," Emma said as she looked at the boy who was technically her uncle.

"I," Lilandro began to say and then froze in horror when a he saw a strange expression of guilt on Xavier's face to confirm the thought.

"So it seems the high and mighty Xavier is not only evil but has been in bed with all of our forefathers who he always ridiculed. Not because they were evil but because he wanted all the power for himself and not share it," Sebastian Shaw said with a wide smirk.

"So all of us are created and became this way and lived the attacks all because of what they did? Charles wasn't trying to protect us he was trying to keep us in check and cover what he had created," Elizabeth Guthrie declared as she shoved away from Sam and kept her other siblings away from Sam and the others.

"How do we even go back and move on from this?" Bobby said as he held his estranged sister's hand and shared looks with his newly discovered cousins.

"We must move on and we will. No matter what happened or how we got here, we can survive if we work together," Jean said as Sway looked up at her big sister in awe of her presence.

"Yeah, coming from his greatest acquisition," Shinobi Shaw said as many even Scott shouted in her defense and threats of violence to the man.

"But it's so true," Emma said as she got a few glares herself and she didn't need her powers to know many were thinking it.

"Who would have thought that when we gave them a taste of our power they would all crave to own all of it," Yergen said as all their attentions were drawn back to the trial and Dmin continued with the story.

"After a few more or your Earth months, GenetiX was growing very secure. Not only had the thirteen successfully created us new bodies to live and survive but they had made strides in human cloning. The leader in human cloning was Robert Essex and Mickey Kinross. As great as this was, the others were focused on the thirteen Totems of Power which were created to hold each of our powers till they could be transferred back into us. Unfortunately, that never happened.

"Twenty Totems were created and each were named based on the type of power it held; Totem of the Mind, Totem of Power, Totem of Phoenix, Totem of Substance, Totem of the Beast, Totem of Adaptation, Totem of the Shifter, Totem of the Magnet, Totem of the Winged Fish, Totem of the Storm, Totem of Gia, Totem of Man, Totem of the Voice, Totem of Life, Totem of Death, Totem of the Flame, Totem of Matter, Totem of the Eye, Totem of Time & Space and the Totem of Communication.

"Benjamin Xavier and his group of betrayers failed to come to us right away. They told us they hadn't perfected it yet but soon. The reality is that they had gone into debate on our intentions and the fact they wanted the power for themselves. After a few days it was decided that they would transfer the power into each other but the concern was if it would work or not. It was suggested by Essex, Romulus and Apocalypse that they should experiment on random humans first to see if it worked.

"Many felt uncomfortable about experimenting on humans so they started with animals. While they did this, Apocalypse and Essex had been secretly testing on humans they lured to GenetiX seeking help. They had actually started having success but those they put a tiny fraction of the power in ended up mutating into something hideous or limited in power. Believing in survival of the fittest Apocalypse killed most of them until they had been caught by the others.

"Benjamin, not knowing what to do, knew they couldn't kill those that still survived but also they couldn't let them out into the world. They soon sent the dozens of surviving mutates to live underground. These mutates would be the beginning of what you all would come to know as the Morlocks. Before Benjamin and the others could get upset with what Essex and Nut had been doing, Kinross and McCoy and figured out what they were doing wrong. Soon they had a basis for the power to be successfully transferred into someone without bad side effect, only catch was that the person had to have some trace of what would be known as the X factor or mutant gene.

"Before any of them would risk testing it on themselves, they decided to try it on others. Even though it wasn't a unanimous decision they began taking people of any kind willing to come in for testing about a possible plague virus going around. They never said what they were truly testing for but many came into GenetiX to make sure they and their families were safe. It took a few months but they had actually found eight people who had the X gene.

"First was a woman named Danni who was newly pregnant and very poor whose eyes often glowed red with energy. The second was a business man named Louis Drake who was getting ready to travel to America and wanted to be tested and seemed to be immune to the elements. The third was a little Russian boy whose parents brought him in because he had strange silver spots on his body that were like steel. The fourth was a blind man names Evan Adler who said he had a dream he was to come to GenetiX.

"The fifth was a mysterious man who only said to call him Tager and had the uncanny ability to understand anyone who talked to him. The fifth and sixth were a white woman who had fallen in love with her parent's salve. The woman's touch was very soothing while the salve boy had darkness in his eyes. The final happened to be Mickey Kinross' best friend Mary O'Brien who was on a holiday from Ireland before she got married. Mickey knew she could sing and charm people so Mickey tricked her into the experiment.

"Wanting success with the similar power sets they setup the Totem of Power with Danni, the Totem of Gia with Louis Drake, the Totem of the Voice with Mary O'Brien, the Totem of Death with the slave and the Totem of Life his master's daughter, the Totem of Matter with the Russian boy, the Totem of the Eye with Evan Adler and finally the Totem of Communication with the man called Tager.

"The transfusion was a success and all eight had survived without a single mutation. For weeks they studied the eight subjects and kept them confined. They discovered two things, one was that their current powers were given a boost while Kinross and McCoy discovered that it had also mutated there X gene to the point that any offspring they had would be born with the mutant gene and the power from the Totem would be passed on to them. Everyone grew excited by this, some more than others and not in a good way.

"It was at that point that Essex made a discovery that the Totems could only be transferred with this positive effect only once. He told Apocalypse and Xavier about this discovery and while Xavier went to tell the others En Sabah Nur had quickly done the math. There were twelve totems left and thirteen founders. He knew that each of them had been drawn here because they had the compatible gene and Essex's was a close match to his. Apocalypse quickly grabbed Essex and ran off into the woods where he snapped his neck and returned to let everyone believe Essex had run off.

"While the thirteen prepared to transfer the remaining powers to themselves as me and my brethren lay weak and in waiting, oblivious to what they were doing, Robert Essex's son, who had finally found the place his father had vanished to witnessed the death of his father and returned home one day vowing to find revenge on his father's killer," Dmin said as everyone stared in shock and fascination at how truly connected hey all were.

_**Somewhere Else**_

"Where are we?" Blink asked as they appeared in a large white room in a flash of light.

"How did you know that my powers mixed with Blink's and her Tallus devise would bring us to our missing friends?" Lila Cheney asked of the girl with blond hair and the M over her right eye.

"I just know stuff," the girl said with a smile as she blew a bubble and then sucked it back in after it popped.

"Okay, who are you and what is going on?" BattleStar asked demanding explanations.

"Allow me, my name is Layla Miller but my friends always called me Butterfly. Me and my friend, Shard here were thrown back in time. She had been here once before but before she died I had pulled her back. I discovered that there was a way to save my future but only if we stop a group of Majestics from completely killing a very massive group of mutants. In order to do this I needed help so I sought out the help of X-Factor Investigations," Layla said as she nodded to the group next to her.

"I'm Madrox and these are my associates, Spike, Illusionist and Strong Guy," Jamie Madrox said as he motioned to an African American boy with blond spiky hair, a beautiful red haired woman with a killer body and a very funny looking muscular guy with a small patch of white hair on his head wearing funny goggle glasses.

"After she recruited them she sought me out for my abilities, plus my connection to several of the missing," Lila Cheney said thinking of Sam Guthrie.

"She then told us we had to be somewhere soon and we followed her and rounded the corner to stumble upon you three," Shard said as she looked at her best friend who always amazed and freaked her out.

"What makes you think we will help you?" Spider-Girl asked as she looked at the odd group.

"Because, your missing friends are with the ones we are seeking as well," Layla said.

"How do you know that" Blink asked.

"Because, I know stuff," Layla said as BattleStar and several others rolled their eyes.

"Okay, miss know it all, where are they at?" BattleStar asked.

"Well, those of us that make it out, will find them somewhere beyond that door," Layla said pointing at a single door on the far side of the room.

"What do you mean, those of us that make it out?" Madrox asked suddenly glaring at the girl.

"Wait a minute, no one said anything about dieing when I agreed to this," Illusionist said growing nervous.

"What is she talking about?" Blink asked as she looked from Layla to Madrox.

"She means them," Shard said as they all looked up and saw dozens of panels slide away in the ceiling and hundreds of dog sized mechanical spiders began to drop down on top of them.

**Next: Issue #5 – GenetiX's past catches up to them all as the Majestics make their judgment upon Xavier and they make their final move against the abducted mutants – and will Layla and Wanda's groups survive in time to rescue their fellow mutants before Layla prediction of them all being killed comes true. **


	6. GenetiX Issue Five

**X-Men: GenetiX**

**Issue #5**

_**Unknown Pocket of Space**_

Blink stared as all these giant mechanical spiders began to fall. She was growing tired but she was moving as fast as she could throwing her javelins and causing them to vanish to only gods knew where. She was getting very tired of all this and she wasn't meaning this battle. In general she was getting tired of the reality hopping. It took the kidnapping of her godson to realize that the jumping from one reality to another was no longer filling the void in her. She was ready to settle down with friends and make a family, whether it was back in her own reality or another. She knew, after this was over and they had rescued her friends and made it back to the Crystal Palace, she would have to talk with Calvin, Lamer and everyone and a decision would have to be made.

"Heads up girl," BattleStar said as he threw his photon shield and ripped through a spider that was about to pounce on Blink.

"Thanks," Blink said with a smile as she vanished allowing two spiders to collide into each other.

"Man, I've never seen this kind of excitement back home," Rachel Parker, the Spider-Girl from another reality said as she landed on the back of a spider, used her psionic webbing to wrap around the thing's head and rip it off with her strength before leaping off in time to avoid another spider that crashed onto the one she had just destroyed.

"There's too many of them," Shard said as she absorbed the light around her and sent them out as energy blasts at the mechanical spiders.

"Well, allow me to even the score," Madrox said as he switched the setting on his two guns and began blasting his own feet causing two duplicates of himself to appear each time until there were almost as many of him as there were spiders.

"Are you sure about this?" Strong Guy asked as he continued to rip spiders apart.

"It's the only way to keep the upper hand," Layla said as she saw Madrox, the man she knew would one day marry her, winced in psychic pain as his duplicates were slain in battle.

"Sometimes I wonder why I left the safety of Mutant Town to join this group," Spike said as called on his powers and caused spikes to poke out all over his body before, in a grunt of pain, shot them off in all directions taking out several spiders while he caused his right arm to grow and extend into a misshapen arm with elongated fingers baring very sharp claws to help finish any others off.

"You and me both," Lara King, the Illusionist said as she made herself look like a mechanical spider to blend in.

"That won't work," Layla whispered to herself as she wiped a tear and then continued to blast mechanical spiders with her guns.

"Lara!" Strong Guy screamed as he saw one mechanical spider attack another.

Lara had hoped her powers would work effectively against the spiders, but she was wrong. Being robots they saw right through her illusion. The spider struck out with a sharp pointed leg and stabbed her right into the chest making her turn of her illusion of being a spider. In seconds Strong Guy was by her side and ripping the mechanical spider to pieces and freeing her. He then held the woman he loved in his arms as be begged for a way to stop the bleeding.

"I love you, Guido, but I," Lara began to say as she grew weak and Strong Guy suddenly found himself holding a very obese woman with wiry blond hair and bad acne.

"It doesn't matter, I still love you," Guido said as he leaned in and kissed Lara as her warm lips soon turned cold.

"If you know stuff then why didn't you stop that," Madrox said with anger at the woman from the future.

"Because, it had to happen," Layla said as they all suddenly heard Strong Guy's roar seconds before he went ballistic.

In a matter of minutes Strong Guy and his rage filled powers had turned the tables and helped finish off the last of the mechanical spiders. Everyone signed with relief when it was over and was grateful that no one else was mortally wounded. Blink looked over and saw Layla put her hand on Madrox's shoulder to only have it flinched off as he reabsorbed the only two living dups along with all the dead ones back into his body. She saw Lila Cheney standing over by the grieving Strong guy and his dead lover and teammate. She walked over to them after she assured that Spider-Girl and BattleStar were okay.

"We just can't leave her here," Strong Guy cried.

"I don't know, Guido. My powers only work if I teleport with her body and I can't risk that not knowing where I am or would be going," Lila said.

"Maybe I can help," Blink offered as she looked at the rocker girl and grateful her teleportation powers weren't so limited.

"You can?" Guido asked.

"Yes, with my powers I don't have to teleport with my target. I can imagine a beautiful place out there in space and I can send her body there," Blink slightly lied knowing that she really didn't know where the body would end up since she had never been here or knew where she was but they didn't have time for this if they were going to find and rescue her friends.

"Thank you," Strong Guy said as they all had a moment of silence and then Blink called on her powers and caused the Illusionist to vanish.

"What was that?" BattleStar said when the silence was broken by a loud scream from the other side of a door.

"That would be the mutants we are looking for," Layla said as she looked at a weird door on the side of a wall.

"We need to go," Blink said as she thought of her godson, Charles Lehnsherr.

"No, not yet," Layla said firmly causing everyone to pause and stare at her.

"Why not? We need to get in there before it's too late," Madrox questioned the woman.

"Because, what happens needs to happen or our rescue will fail miserably. We have to wait a few minutes," Layla said.

"Why do we have to wait?" Shard asked her strange friend.

"Because, I just know we do," Layla said as she turned and faced a door on the other side of the room and waited.

_**The Trial of Benjamin Xavier, En Sabah Nur and Romulus. **_

"That is why Mr. Sinister was always plotting against Apocalypse and taking an interest in me, Scott, the X-Men, the Morlocks and all that. He was plotting revenge for his father's death, continuing his father's work and trying to discover what his father had been kept from," Jean said of the man who had used Apocalypse and all of them to become what he had.

"And why all these villains kept coming after us. Subconsciously they knew Xavier as a mortal enemy who had betrayed and took something from them all. It makes since why Charles was keeping track of all of us, pay rolling other groups and hiding all these secrets. You were wanted all this, all of us under your control and kept from your _friends_ you betrayed," Scott said as he grew angry at the man who was responsible for this whole cell of relatives he had almost never would have known.

"That is why you placed Tessa Tager into the Hellfire club or allowed the others to be members. Not to keep an eye on our activity but to make sure I never discovered my true obsession with the Phoenix or the connection to all of this," Sebastian Shaw remarked with spite.

"Charles, you bastard! Here I thought I meant something and all I gave up and sacrificed for you," Sage shouted as she looked at the daughter no one had known existed and thought of the son she had never gotten to know before his death.

"To think, all we were, were acquisitions from the Totems he helped create and steal," Colossus said as he looked at the man who he thought had recruited him because he believed in him.

"I did all this to protect you all," Charles pleaded.

"Oh, and how were you protecting me when all I was to you was your next body?" Lilandro asked feeling betrayed by a man he had always followed no questions asked.

"Dear boy, my question is, does your mother even know you still exist? I mean my old friend here seams to have had no problem hiding our families from the rest of us," Erik said as he saw the looks exchanged form son to father as well of those all in the other cells looking at their newly discovered family.

"Enough, it is time to finish this so we may give our judgment," Yergrn said causing all cells to go quiet again.

"Yes, let's finish this," Phoenix said.

"Can we do a shorter version of the remainder of the story? I have longed for this moment and I can't wait any longer," Drak said s he eyed the cell with Cloak, and his sister in it.

"So be it, we've drawn this out long enough. As it was said before, Robert Essex was murdered and eight of the Totems had our powers transferred to new hosts. The remaining twelve, after locking up the other eight, each claimed a Totem. Benjamin Xavier took the Totem of the Mind which increased his mental powers beyond anything he could imagine. It would not grant him great power but would also give him the ability that he later continued to use through the years to not only place his mind and soul into a newly created body but also force another living person's mind and soul from their body and take it as his own which is why he is still here today always taking the body of is adolescent son or sibling," Dmin began to finish the rest of the trail.

"Wait a minute, Onslaught as well as the one called Cassandra Nova were all manifests of those he thought he had purged from their bodies but failed," Shadow Nova said the look in Xavier's eyes confirmed more pieces put into place of what he had done.

"It's sick, but I guess if he's willing to do what he did to our families what's to stop him from murdering his own," Corsair said wishing his wife was still alive to see all her children that Xavier had taken from her.

"Silence!" Genout shouted as suddenly the sound went out in everyone's cells.

"Thank, you. As I was saying, Erik Eisenhardt took the Totem of the Magnet which increased his ability to do more than bend a spoon. Hiram Shaw took the Totem of Substance which not only made him denser but could also become ghost like. En Sabah Nur, who had already been blessed with the evil twin's enhancements, took the other twin's powers with the Totem of the Shifter. It was the combining of these two powers that has made him so powerful and given birth to such a wide variety of offspring and creations.

"Gene Grey took the Totem of the Phoenix not realizing that a secondary mutation within him would mix with this power as well as siphon off a small spec of Ben's power and transfer into that of his first child. That first child would actually be twins but only one would be born. The boy would be born with the power passed on to him while the other, a girl, would die in the womb, and that mix of power from Gene would send that child's power infused soul into the stars where it would it would grow, evolve and become the living and deadly entity known as the Phoenix Force which would one day reconnect as a whole when it found Jean," Dmin said.

"Unfortunately the Totem was not only destroyed, but when Jean here was thought dead, that Living Force of my power and been ripped and divided into multiple hosts rendering it powerless and mute," Phoenix said as the Celestial glanced at Sway, Joey and Gailyn who now housed the divided entity.

"Wendal Worthington would take the Totem of the Winged Fish which would grant his descendants bird like and fish like abilities. Romulus here took the Totem of the Beast which instantly reversed is aging to make him look in his thirties again as well as slowed down his aging process. He would be the first Romulus to truly be immortal and never have to pass on his title to an heir, until now as his age finally caught up to him and geared his son's and their son's against each other in a battle to take his place.

"In the mean time, Romulus and his offspring and creations from his and their genetic work through the years would build the feral creatures and spawn the stories of werewolves and beasts you hear of today. Most of this occurred when Romulus had remembered, thanks to his healing ability and had stolen the Totem of the Beast from Xavier and used it's inner power to help create their creations and would lead into a huge battle that would lead the Totem to be destroyed into pieces, vanish into hiding and once again all memories wiped courteous of Xavier again. But then, the things they did and created is why you did what you did in the beginning to prevent others from doing this or maybe you wanted it all to yourself, but I'm jumping ahead.

"Phillip McCoy took the Totem of the Adaptation which didn't change him a whole lot except it always seemed to allow the McCoy men to spawn a better and more evolved son with each generation. Asha took the Totem of the Storm which would make her and her descendants to be known as goddesses and sorceresses amongst their people with the ability to command nature and the elements. It is still pondered today if any true magic was part of that bloodline, but magic is considered an element of nature too.

"Whitecloud would take the Totem of Man and become a great leader and unifier of the tribes, until Xavier and Moira's little mess changed things that would lead to the downfall and eventual extinction of those tribes. Mickey Kinross would take the Totem of Time & Space which always put that family in the right place or wrong place depending on how you looked at it. The last was Lord Yashida who was the only one that wasn't selfish. He knew the only way to keep command of his empire and ensure its legacy was to give and force the Totem of the Flame upon his daughter Minah Yashida. Her fiery temper would not only give her the ruling hand of Japan but ensure the hot rule of the Yashidas to come.

"After this was done, it was soon revealed to us what had happened. Before they were able to decide what to do to finish us off, we got a hold of the Totems and that is when it was discovered that with them, they could still prove useful in giving powers in some degrees. Each of us holding on to these Totems, we channeled what little power we could and battled the betrayers, all twenty one of them if you counted Lord Yashida and his daughter.

"We were no match, but we did manage to kill Lord Yashida and injure some of the others to different degrees before Xavier, En Sabah Nur had come up with a plan and took back the Totems from us. By combining their powers and channeling the Totems they engulfed us in a power vortex that would incinerate us all. Fortunately for us and dreadful for all of you before us, Kinross and a few of the others of pure heart who didn't want to kill, let their feelings pour over and instead of being destroyed like they thought, we were banished to this place we are now.

"At this moment, Xavier saw the danger and realized they all couldn't keep these totems and the knowledge of what happened here or what they could do, so he used the power merger from all twenty and erased everything that had happened from everyone's minds transport them back to where they were right before they had come to the site or to GenetiX and did what he could to suppress the gene and or the power from the Totems in each of them. All they would remember was coming to the country or living there minus the events with us and the Totems and continue on their separate lives while Ben remembered everything and took the Totems back with him in hopes of one day unlocking the full power from each of them.

"Ben didn't know at that time if this power would truly be passed on to any children or what would happen through the years so he made a list of the bloodline names of those where were there and would watch throughout the years and play dumb like he did to Moira when the list was discovered but of course he didn't count on the incident with Moira that would not only insert some students into new lives but would actually alter his mind and make him forget names and some of this stuff.

"Ben, Erik and Gene had been friends but the strange emptiness in the latter two and Ben's guilt of everything caused them to drift a part. Xavier, in the result of the power play he had done had left him weak and it would take many, many years before he would gain full power again, plus he had to keep up enough power to do his body transfers. Xavier set up his home and fortune in America where he would try and keep an eye out for the others but to hide the Totems and then one day lead to his School for Mutants. He lost track of Erik's family until he heard about Jakob in the World War. Before Xavier could find them they had vanished into Poland and would wait till many years later when he would seek out and become friends with Max here, or Erik as you go by now.

"As you all are seeing now, your meetings, friendships and discoveries by Xavier were never innocent. He's always been on the look out and working at entering your lives to either keep tabs on you or acquire you. Gene had gone on to live a quite life in America and Xavier kept his distance until the day Jean here was born and the day her powers manifested. It was the first time since he had known her forefather, Gene that the Power from the Totem had manifested on this grand level in a Grey and it was time for him to step in for her as well as her younger sister.

"Hiram, Wendal and those connected to the Hellfire continued on with their lives as normal but Hiram and the Shaws would always be drawn to the Phoenix because their great ancestor who had been a Sorcerer Supreme magic gave them a sensitivity that drew them to the power of the Phoenix. Xavier always had spies in the Hellfire just to report to him but he never infiltrated the Inner Circle until he had finally stumbled upon Tessa Tager after having no leads on Tager after he vanished the incident and convinced her to join him and then infiltrate the Hellfire club allowing him to keep track of her and Shaw while holding on to her children. As for the Worthington's, they were s rich and public that they did everything to hide their gifts and made it easy for Xavier to keep an eye on them, until Warren and his sister manifested their non hidable mutant abilities.

"En Sabah Nur would continue his path as Apocalypse making his presence known when he wanted to and even thought he didn't remember what had happened, he still maintained his great abilities and knowledge of genetics cause the chaos he has through the years with his survival of the fittest, but would always be drawn on a subconscious level to Xavier and his X-Men as well Romulus who came the closest to Xavier until mind wiped that second time. It was Apocalypse and Romulus's gifts and talent for genetics that have kept them around till this day. All they others kept pretty low key that Xavier didn't worry or had vanished long enough that he never did locate them.

"Danni had vanished back into the streets to never been seen again until the day a certain boy was born and named Daniel. This boy would accidentally fall into the hands of Nathaniel Essex, who Mr. Sinister made every attempt to involve himself in the lives of those he found to be descended from this group seeking their knowledge and power and soon decide to look State wise and put up base in the Americas after Jean and Scott here went back in time and crossed paths and saved Daniel. Luckily that boy would be taken to America and take the name Daniel Summers who would lead to the birth of Corsair and then to a set of children that would manifest the Totem Power so strongly that Xavier took notice and stepped in.

"McCoy, Drake, O'Brien, Kinross, Adler, Yashida, Asha and Whitecloud were easy to find and were in a position that he made contact when he needed to or felt was necessary until he had formed his school and it was time to recruit them. As for the last three, he never did know what happened to them or were they went to. It wasn't until Colossus and his siblings that he put the pieces together and found them, as for the white girl and her slave lover, they had been lost to him. It wasn't until know that he discovered, like the rest of you that Cloak and Dagger were descendants of the Totem of Death and Life. Now that the deed of what they have all done has been told it is time to reach a verdict," Dmin said finishing the tale of Xavier and his secret behind GenetiX and the Totems.

"I've never felt so hopeless. We're all going to die aren't we?" Loa asked as she looked at her newly discovered aunt.

"I don't know," was all Kitty could saw to the young girl and then glanced at her future daughter, then her half brother Ent and finally to her evil father Sebastian and her evil half brother Shinobi.

"We the Celestia Majestics find Benjamin Charles Xavier, En Sabah Nur and Romulus guilty and punishable by death," Dmin said as all the Celestia cheered in agreement.

"You can't kill him," Jean said knowing she couldn't hold hate even after all Charles had done had been revealed.

"Oh, we won't kill them yet, we need them and their powers as an anchor to recharge the Totems and give us our powers back," Yergen said as a table rose showing nineteen Totems and an empty spot.

"Not going to work when one has been destroyed and some are damaged as well as mine is broken to pieces," Romulus growled.

"Oh, we have a means to repair all these as well as recreate the Totem of the Phoenix," Lafer said as each Majestic hit a button and pain seared through the three chained men as all the cells began to glow.

"What's happening?" Celeste asked as she looked at her sisters as a strange ball of energy formed in each cell.

With a flash each ball of energy shot out and hit a tended target. As it hit its target, the mutant disintegrated and transformed into a weird energy that was then sucked out and sent into its corresponding Totem causing it to reform into a larger and perfectly crafted Totem. Even the broken Totem of the Beast was good as new as well as the Totem of the Phoenix was recreated once again giving Phoenix his full form again. As the Celestia grinned in joy while everyone cried out in horror at the sudden death and loss of a mutant from each cell – Hazel Frost, Steve Connors, Pete Grey/Psi Blade, Ent, Robert McCoy, Graydon Creed, Nephri Nur/Astra, Jerrod Walker/Skywalker, Wendy Worthington/Océana, Shetana Stevens, Anne Drake, Kenuichio/Silver Samurai, Peter Rasputin/Species, Tyler Chase, James Proudstar/Warpath, Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Healer, Tyrone Johnson/Cloak, Tessa Tager/Sage and finally the last cell had something different happen. Just as the ball went for Mona, the only one in her cell, it paused and then it hit her belly and vanished leaving Mona still in the cell but crouching on the floor holding her belly and crying for the loss only she knew about.

"Now that the Totems are created, we drain and kill as many of you as we need to power up the Totems enough to transfer our powers back to us," Phoenix said as they prepared to take the next wave against the helpless and powerless mutants.

_**Somewhere Else**_

"That didn't take long," Magnus said as he smiled at his new found brother, Wiccan.

"People with guns aren't much against guys like us," Wiccan said as Wanda smiled at her two sons working and getting along so well together.

"I could have been more help if you had left me go. I hate being trapped like this and using only my force field to protect me from the blasts," Modifier said.

"Sorry, as useful as you might be, I can't trust you," Wanda said as she checked on the others to see if they were okay.

Chamber was talking with the Exile known as Thunderbird while Cable was helping Norton McCoy bandage a small wound on his leg from a blast but had learned fast how to fight with his new abilities. Wanda eyed Kurt with his future daughter and couldn't quite place what it was about Nightmagik that she didn't trust. For now, as Kurt's daughter she would leave her alone, but she would not take her eye off of her, because magic was now her business and that woman was full of it.

"I don't trust him either but we might need his help against those giant robots," Thunderbird said.

"Make it so he can't hurt us, make it so he can't hurt us," Wiccan began to repeat over and over to himself as Wade stared at his brother oddly.

"William, what," Wanda began to asked when a flashing light shot out from Wiccan and hit Modifier causing him to drop in pain to the ground and release him from Wanda's spell.

"Why you," Modifier began to say when he dropped to the ground in electrifying pain.

"What just happened?" Cable asked.

"I cast a spell on him so he can't hurt us or if he even thinks about it he will be shocked. Not sure how strong it will hold him back but will at least give us a warning to defend ourselves," Wiccan said proudly.

"Interesting," Wanda murmured as she eyed her son she had thought long dead.

"Hey, there's a door over here," Nightcrawler said as they all made their way through it.

"About time you got here. We've been waiting for you," a voice came out to them.

"Who are you and how did you know we were coming?" Wanda asked the young woman with an "M" on her eye.

"I'm Layla Miller and I know stuff," the girl said as she started walking back across the room towards another group of people.

**Next: Issue #6 – Will the Majestics kill any more mutants in their quest for revenge or will Layla & Wanda's joined forces be able to stop them before they gain their power at the cost of more lives? Be here as GenetiX concludes. **


	7. GenetiX Issue Six

**X-Men: GenetiX**

**Issue #6**

_**Unknown Pocket of Space**_

**The Judgment of Benjamin Xavier, En Sabah Nur and Romulus. **

_Totem of the Mind_

"No!" Cordelia cried as she watched her mother vaporized from sight.

"It'll be okay," Christian said as he held his sister, feeling years of resentment fading as he looked his favorite sister, Emma in the eyes.

"All I know is once I am out of here, if they don't kill Charles, I will and all his little brats," Adrienne Frost said as she glared at the man who was actually her grandfather.

"I wish I had my memories back so I could feel this emotional connection, but in some why, my spirit knows I belong somehow to you all," Zan Marko said still in shock of how quickly things have changed.

"I'd probably better you not truly know," Lilandro said as he eyed the young boy.

"Why is that?" Zan asked.

"Because you are like my counter part, Cassandra," Shadow Nova said as she kept her distance in the corner from the others she had no memories of but a hidden desire to kill but now a reason more than ever along with Xavier to see dead.

"What do you," Zan began to say when he froze afraid of the response.

"That you are a spirit given life like Cassandra or Onslaught. The truth we all have realized is you are actually a spirit forced out of a body from the womb, but somehow recreated your own body anyways," Emma explained and then glanced at the three clones, or daughters standing there staring at her in silent shock.

_Totem of Power_

"I hate feeling so helpless," Scott said as he looked from where Sam's brothers and sisters via Guthrie Clan consoling him and reestablishing their sibling bond over the loss of his bet friend again and then over to where Jean held their future daughter Rachel who was crying over the sudden loss of her future son.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here and all will be well with Jean again, even though it might be interesting with ol' Emma running the school with ya," Alex tried to joke as he saw both Jean and Emma make eye contact with his brother and look away.

"It's not even about this or them," Scott said as he pushed past his brother in anger.

"What is it, pops?" Gambit joked as he got several death looks.

"It's about my wife, his mother. When we were ripped away to this place, her planet, our home was being invaded and slaughtered. I," Scott began when his year old son began to cry and he quickly knelt down and picked him up so they could cry together.

"Don't worry, son. When we get out of here we will go get her. I will no longer allow for my family to be divided. When I say, my children, we will stand united I mean my daughter and ALL my sons," Corsair said loudly as he nodded, smiled and made eye contact with each of his kids, including Ruby, Gabriel, Sam and a taken back Adam Neramani.

_Totem of the Beast_

"So, grandpa's secrets are out of the bag now. I no longer have to hide my identity as the one called Dog. As much as I obeyed every one of his wishes, I don't understand why he spent so much time and attention on your family when I was the one that set the stages for all others like us as well as expanding and recreating our race as well as implanting two of my own children into Xavier's. It's not fair, I mean I can understand you, Logan, my brother, but Victor, your nothing but a disgrace that resulted in your son to die once again and I'm sure your daughter won't last either," Maximus Lobo growled at his two half brothers.

"I'll gut you," Creed began to say as the effects of the dower dampening cell had completely reverted him back to human form but stopped his charge due to his new baby daughter crying making him pause and hold her close to him.

"I can't and won't believe he is our father," Rahne said as she and her newly discovered half brother Wolf Cub stared at Lobo.

"We can't always pick who our parents are," Jamie Silverfox said causing Wolverine to bring his attention back from watching Beast crying over the loss of his uncle, Magneto over his newfound son, Warren over the sister he never got to know, the aunt and mother Storm and Magma forgot existed, the Drake's family member, Dagger over her real father and her longtime best friend, the student they new knew about crying over her mother and Logan's friend as well as Piotr losing his only son.

"Here I thought I was daddy's favorite but he equally abandoned all his children," Daken said as he stared into the eyes of his father.

"That's not true or fair. I thought you were dead, Gahek felt that Erista would be safer raised in the Savage Land till he got older and you, I never even knew about. Your mother, she kept you hidden from me," Logan said as he turned toward the young woman in the full silver ninja outfit.

"It seems she, like my half-brother's mom, knew I was better kept away from you. After seeing all this and learning all that I have I can see it was wise on her part to never reveal who my father was," Jamie said, finally breaking her silence from the corner she stood alone watching everyone.

"Why is that?" Wolverine asked, the hurt showing in his voice.

"Then I would learn two things. That the man responsible for killing my mother twice was my uncle and that this would make this killer's brother who was a part of the group that led mom to her death my father," Jamie answered trying to hide her emotions.

"What's the big deal?" X-23 asked rolling her eyes at her _sister_.

"The big deal is that I had vowed to hunt down mom's killer as well as those in that group that led to her death. That means I now have to kill the one man I wished to find and get to know my whole life," Jamie said as a sigh of sadness almost escaped her voice.

"Wow, Logan. When we were in the program, didn't I always tell you that your womanizing over the centuries would one day backfire on ya?" Deadpool asked with a laugh.

"Ah, so it seems I've found another of the group," Jamie said as she swiped her arm that instantly sent a dagger at Deadpool's face.

"Whoa, quite the girl you have there. I think I'm in love," Wade said right after the cell glowed and vaporized the dagger seconds before it hit him in the face to enforce its no powers and no killing each other properties.

"Wade, if you so much as go," Wolverine started to say but then stopped when a loud voice caused everyone who wasn't already, to stop what they were doing and stare up at the giant robots.

"WHY YOU HESITATE?" Boomed the voice of Snodv.

"Sense we were busy we failed to recognize that something was wrong with the alarm system. I did a check and everything is fine. I shall now finish this," Yergen said as he pressed a button upon a control panel.

Suddenly all twenty Totems were in a circle around the three prisoners chained in the middle. They began to glow as Benjamin Xavier, En Sabah Nur and Romulus began to scream. In the next instant two weird thin lines of energy shot out from each Totem and implanted themselves in each of their respective cell and Celestia Majestic. Each Celestia screamed in joy as they each began to glow as all the prisoners began to scream in pain as each cell lit up in a strange white glow. Yergin then hit one final button and the room made a strange noise over everyone's screams right before the entire room lit up in a blinding white glow.

"I feel no different," Phoenix said after the white light faded.

"We're still alive. How is this possible?" Shadowcat asked as she looked at her daughter and then her niece.

"That's because we intervened," a voice called out making them all turn to see Wanda Harkness holding hands with both her sons as a magical light that surrounded them from a recently cast spell faded.

"Wanda, you're alive!" Quicksilver screamed with joy as was hope began to hit a few of the others.

"That's my girl," Magneto said as he got an evil glare from his eldest daughter.

"How is this possible?" Dmin demanded.

"Thanks to a joint spell we stopped the transfer from happening," Wiccan said proudly.

"If you had that kind of power why didn't you use it before they killed everyone?" Adrienne Frost cried.

"Because, we needed the Totems pure and recreated to serve as the anchor to seal the spell making it so none of your powers can ever be taken by the Totems again or be killed in return for the Totems never being recreated or used again. As of now the Totems are forever no more," Wanda said.

"But we did try to squeeze in a spell to revert the others back but not sure if it will work," Wade said as they all glanced to see all the Totems on the floor, cracked and starting to turn to dust but a handful of them had begun to pulse with a strange white light.

"And in balance, the spell allowed each of the Celestai to retain a very small portion of their original power in return for them giving up their cosmic being and taking a more mortal and more robotic body," Wiccan finished.

"What do you mean?" Genout asked as he suddenly realized the answer.

"It means we can kill you now," Wade said as he leapt into the air, invoked a spell that caused his whole body to crackle with electricity and then released a large electrical energy ball that hit Genout, caused the Celestia to crackle and then explode causing his body parts to instantly turn to dust.

"We will kill you all," Yergen declared.

"Wanda, let us out and we can help you," Cyclops pleaded.

"I can't. You all will be safer in your cells, especially from those that might try and flee or back stab us," Wanda said.

"What makes you think that?" Magneto asked also annoyed at not being allowed to be free to fight with his family.

"Because, the only way we will win is if you stay in there and we handle the fight," a young woman with an "M" on her eye said walking into the room.

"They will not be safe in there," Dmin said as a control panel rose up with a button on it and he began to reach for it.

"Who are you and who's this we?" Scott asked immediately.

"I'm Layla Miller and I know stuff," Layla said.

"And we are who she is referring to," a voice said as fifteen figure appeared behind Layla, one of them a woman with pink skin who leapt in the air and threw two glowing objects that hit both the panel and button and Dmin's arm causing them all to vanish instantly from sight.

"Aunt Clarice!" Charles Lehnsherr screamed at seeing his aunt.

"Kurt, Cable, they all did survive," Cyclops cheered as he saw his son who looked more like Colossus than human.

"Kill them!" Yergen commanded as the remaining nineteen Celestia prepared to fight.

"Dad?" Hank McCoy questioned in surprise when he saw his father, with feet and hands that looked similar to his when he had first developed his powers leap into battle.

"You are no match for me," Phorm said as the Celestia shape shifted into a large monster with six snake-like heads with sharp teeth and claws to match.

"We'll see abut that," Madrox said as he quickly began to multiply and advance on the beast.

"I will love gutting you," Lafer said becoming more feral and leapt at Spider-Girl.

"Good luck with that," Rachael Parker said as her agility and psionic sixth spider sense just barely kept her one step ahead of the beast.

"This is almost too easy," Netgam said as the power over magnetism allowed him to slam and pin Cable's new all organic-metal body to the ground.

"Why isn't my magic working?" Nightmagik asked as she seemed frozen to move.

"That's because I'm blocking that access to your body with ease as well as taking control of the other mind within you to help control you," Dmin said with a smile as he began to force Nightmagik to turn toward the her dad was in and was going to force her to kill her dad who was being held by Trop who was using his powers now to prevent him and anyone else from teleporting.

_Now you will get your wish._

_Why don't you stop me?_

_Because that creature is controlling both our minds and I have no choice but to help you kill our father. _

"No, not like this!" Nightmagik suddenly screamed out loud as she found her body moving against her will.

"It's okay, I know you have no choice. Just know I will always love you," Nightcrawler called out to his daughter.

"I can help you," Modifier said from behind her. "Give me permission and I can touch you."

Nightmagik was torn. She had always hated her father for what he had done to her mother, but this man was her father but not the one she had known from her world. In her quest to destroy him by giving his love Cerise to this reality's version of her uncle as well as allowing Stefan Szardos the access to take her dad's team, X-Calibur, Margali had discovered something. That maybe with this realities version of her dad, instead of wanting to kill him she really wanted, deep down to be loved and a chance to have a father. Whether that was true or is she wanted to kill him, it should be by her choice and hers alone.

_I know you have good in you. I've been in you long enough to see deep down. Do it, I give my permission. _

_You know nothing. I do this only because when I kill dad it will be my hands and my time of choosing. _"Do it, Modifier," Nightmagik said out load as Modifier swiped her back with his claws just before a blast of energy from Yergen sent him flying backwards.

It was too late, the scratch had made contact and Nightmagik felt her body tingling as he hit the ground and began to convulse. Nightcrawler stared in a parent's horror as he watched his daughter dying. Suddenly something very odd and amazing happened. Nightmagik ripped into two as Modifier's powers had taken their effect on the girl. Within seconds Nightmagik stood there with her blue skin, tail, pointed ears and blond hair wearing her red with black X-Calibur outfit while a very normal looking boy stood next to her with purple eyes and a purple stripe down the center of his short spiked black hair. She couldn't believe it, her head felt empty and she was looking at her brother, Curtis Wagner face to face once again.

"Curtis, you're alive!" Nightcrawler said with tears as he saw the son he always knew was still alive deep down within his daughter's mind.

"Now you will pay," Nightmagik said as she turned on Dmin and released a spell that never happened.

"Seems you are now powerless," Dmin said as the Celestia brought his fist down upon the girl.

"But, I'm not," Curtis said as his skin turned purple and began to glow with a crackling energy while he caught the robot's fist in mid punch with his own hands.

"Seems we have one powerless, one pinned and the other locked in combat. Time to kill all three of you," Yergin said as energy built up within the Celestia's body.

"I," Nightmagik began to say when she stopped and felt a weird sensation when she had gotten closer to her brother and then a realization came to her.

"What are you doing?" Nightcrawler asked in horror as he saw his daughter return on her brother.

Nightmagik wrapped her hand around her brother's throat. Just before anyone could react to this move, Nightmagik felt something inside her charge and she released as spell. Dmin stumbled as Curtis suddenly turned into pure purple energy and wrapped himself around his sister. Nightmagik them screamed a few words and her spell was invoked causing two powerful purple energy blasts to leave her body and hit Dmin and Trop taking their heads clean off and turning both Celestia into ash. She then turned and faced Yergen preparing to unleash another spell as her brother seemed to reform back to normal next to his freed father.

"What?" Nightmagik asked as she her spell did not work and she felt nothing.

"Looks like it's your turn to die," Yergen said as he unleashed an energy blast at the blue skinned woman.

"Margali!" Curtis screamed as he saw the energy blast incinerate the area where his sister had been.

"Don't worry, she is safe," Nightcrawler said as he appeared next to Curtis holding Nightmagik in his arms.

"What's happened to me?" Nightmagik asked as she began to feint.

"I don't know but we will figure out, together," Nightcrawler said with a smile as he was glad to have both his children again.

Everyone in the cells watching safely in horror and fascination as the battle grew to its final climax. Power from both sides flew about the room but the makeup of the cells kept them all protected inside and also left them powerless and with the ability to only watch. Even some who would like to kill their cell mates were powerless to even do that. They all watched and waited to see which side would win. Would they ultimately be freed or also be killed in the end. The answer was coming and it was coming soon as they all watched and waited.

"Cable, you still have any of your powers?" Chamber asked the metal man.

"What little I have is all tied up now keeping my vital organs from becoming organic steel like the rest of my body," Cable said as he faced Rattem.

Cable's entire body had been taken over by the virus. He was now a permanent Colossus. Thankfully he was still human as his powers were in a permanent lock with the virus keeping it from transforming his vital organs and the blood running through his veins. On the plus side, with his entire outer body made of the organic metal, it made his very resistant to injury and attacks and it made him super strong. With anger in his body for what they caused him to become, he used that new found strength to leap up, grab Rettem by the head and pulled with his strength while he fired with his gun taking the Celestia's head clear off turning the creature to ash.

"Way to go, Cable," Chamber said as he suddenly found his body turning back to energy against his will.

"I control energy and that is all you are," Yergen said as the Celestia began to do something to Chamber right before he released blast energy at Chamber and engulfing the mutant.

"Chamber," Cable said as he landed next to the mutant made of energy and held him in his arms as he began to dissipate.

"Cable, he did something to my energy. I feel myself fading as my actual energy is pulled into that thing. Tell Husk I have always loved her," Chamber said as an energy blast from Yergen hit them both.

"No!" Husk screamed as the smoke cleared and all that was laying there was a barely moving Cable.

"I have foreseen it, go ahead," Rees said as Thunderbird called on his powers and slammed his hands together causing thunder to boom sending the Celestia violently back against the wall.

"Glad to see you're still alive," Blink said appearing next to her best friend's man as Norton McCoy landed on the fallen Celestia, ripped its head off turning Rees to dust before leaping onto the next battle.

"We will all soon be out of here," BattleStar said as he through his shield with all his might hitting half way severing the head of Lafer as he almost gutted Spider-Girl.

"Yes and now that I have access to my teleportation," Blink said as threw her javelins with force and accuracy hitting Lefer in the head causing it to vanish and leaving the body to turn to dust a few seconds after.

"Thanks," Spider-Girl began to say when suddenly a large bolt of lightening hit her leaving her broken and charred on the ground.

"Rachel," Blink said as she was suddenly by her side.

"Don't worry, my body should heal," Spider-Girl said as she started coughing up blood and fading.

"Not today. I have the ability to heal, but with the power of life, I can keep her healing abilities from working," Glith said as the light was being kept from Spider-Girl.

"And while she dies I will use my powers over death to end yours," Drak said as a large black spear shot at Blink.

"Clarice, I love you!" BattleStar shouted as he threw himself in front of Blink taking the spear into his back.

"No," Blink cried as BattleStar's skin turned pale and sunken and she now kneeled between two teammates that had both died in her arms.

"But light can stop the dark," Shard said as called on every ounce of her power and absorbed the light from Glith and then shot a pear of light right into Drak causing the Celestia into ash.

"Nice," Spike said as he released several spikes from his body and into Glith while his left arm extended and ripped his claws across the Celestia's face causing it to turn to dust as well.

"We've wasted enough time, let us join our gifts and finish these few off so we can get back to taking care of out prisoners," Yergen said as he and the eleven remaining Celestia stood and looked down at the beaten and remaining mutants that opposed them.

"Now Wanda, do it," Layla said causing Wanda to wonder how she knew what she was planning.

"Boys, take my hand. Please forgive me," Wanda said as each of her son's stepped next to her and she grabbed each of their hands.

Wanda invoked a spell and wrapped all three of them in a white magical light. Wade stretched out his left hand and pointed at the three prisoners chained in the middle of the floor. Wade invoked a spell that caused a stream of electricity coated in white magic to shoot out and pierce through the bodies of Xavier, Apocalypse and Romulus causing each of them to scream out in pain as their very essence and power were drained from them. Wiccan then raised his right hand and pointed at Madrox, Strong Guy, Norton McCoy and Modifier hitting them with a beam of magical light that caused them to scream as the basis of their powers were pulled from them.

Then Wanda ripped her hand up in the air from her boy's as all the power swarmed into her and then released her spell as both her boys turned white and fell to the ground. Wanda, Mistress X the White Witch released the spell with all her might as a blast of powerful white magic swirling with mutant DNA and power exploded as it engulfed the twelve Celestia. Everyone covered there eyes and then looked when the light faded. Wanda was down on one knee as five Celestia remained standing in a pile of their fallen comrade's ashes. Yergen, Phoenix, Syntide, Elover and Efil all roared with anger and laughter.

"You may have struck down our comrades but we had combined our powers to at least save us five and unlike the rest of you, we are still strong enough to fight," Yergen said.

"It seems your sister is as powerful as I've always suspected," Magneto called out to his two children behind him.

"Maybe too powerful," Cyclops commented as he glanced from Wanda to the evil Magneto.

"There's no way we can stop them, not with the power they have and how beaten we are," Nightcrawler said as he looked at all their comrades that were down for the count including Madrox, Strong Guy, Modifier and Norton McCoy who looked like white statues after that spell of Wanda and her kids as did Xavier, Romulus and Apocalypse.

"No, that spell not only reduced their numbers but it by them interfering they added an element to the spell so that they can never revive their fallen comrades and right now they have a window of a few minutes were they are powerless and vulnerable. Lila, you know what you must now do," Layla said with a tear.

"What is she doing? Lila, no!" Sam Guthrie shouted as his ex-girlfriend and punk rocker Lila Cheney stepped in front of the remaining Celestia, pictured the center of the sun Lila had told her about and in a flash she and the Celestia were gone forever.

"We won but now what?" Blink asked with tears in her eyes as she walked up to Layla.

"I can help. I should be able to talk to their systems," Sage said as she walked up to them.

"Mom?" Alisa Tager cried as she saw her mom walking towards them.

"Yes, Wanda's spell worked. Me and six others managed to be pulled back from the Totems. Unfortunately the others are gone," Sage said as Blink teleported her up to the top of the cells where the control panels where.

Everyone quickly looked over where the totems had been to find six figures standing in the dust and remains of the Totems. Magneto signed when he saw his son, the mutant called Skywalker standing there. Colossus screamed and hugged his sister tight when he saw his son Species there too. More cheers and tears of joy called out when Banshee and Warpath were also among the survivors. The last two survivors were Silver Samurai and about ten years old with light brown hair and glasses.

"Who are you honey?" Banshee asked as he knelt down to the little girl that he had never seen before but yet had a familiarity about her.

"Hi, I'm Moira MacTaggert. Where am I?" The little girl asked as Banshee went white and Mona gasped looking down at her belly and then back at the little girl.

"What's wrong, mom?" Wiccan asked as he was still pretty weak from the spell they had cast.

"They may have survived the transformation from being Totems but I can see an aura around them all and I have a feeling they may or will be the same," Wanda whispered as her other son, Wade joined Wiccan in them all helping each other stand.

"As them," Wade added as he glanced at the seven mutants they had used who had all lost their white stone look and reverted back to flesh but each now looked human and normal, including Apocalypse, Romulus, Norton, Modifier and Strong Guy.

"I think this should do it," Sage said as suddenly the cells vanished and everyone was freed.

"I still don't have my powers," Magnetrix declared as she had whipped her hands violently at her father.

"The effects, hopefully are temporary and will ware off soon," Cyclops said as he looked at Emma and then over to Jean not knowing where to go first.

"How do we get out of here?" Sebastian said as he kept his eye on his son and daughter who both were ready to pounce and kill him.

"Wait, I think I am picking up on something maybe if I," Sage began to mumble when she pressed a bottom and suddenly everyone in the room vanished leaving behind a battle torn room filled with ash and dust and revealed secrets.

**The End….of our story but check out Sensational X-Men #46 as the X-Men begin to deal with the aftermath of Xavier and GenetiX. **


End file.
